uchuu_kyoudaifandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 42
"Hibito's Choice" is the 42nd episode of the Space Brothers Anime. Short Summary NASA rejects Mutta's request, explaining that if Hibito and Damien would have moved they would have fired the remaining flare. Meanwhile, Hibito who has less than 20 minutes of oxygen left, decides to use his last flare as a makeshift fireplace to provide Damian with some necessary heat. They eventually reach the top of the crater, though Hibito cannot yet communicate with anyone. Houston learns of their location and Hibito's exhausting oxygen reserve, Hibito learning that he has only 10 minutes of oxygen left, decides to take a walk of his own and spots the strange flash he saw earlier. Long Summary Freddie and Buddy are on their way to the crash site using the Buggy, their estimated time of arrival is thirty minutes. While they talk about their plan of action, Buddy raises his concern about them not being there. Freddie tells him if Hibito and Damian have moved they'll give them a sign to let them know about it, and Buddy shouldn't worry too much. Back at JAXA, Hoshika explains the explanation NASA gave, Hibito and Damian have one more flare left and if they move they should fire the second flare. He then advises all the JAXA staff to pray for their safety. Mutta decides he's not going to pray, Hibito has always got into trouble and worried the family in his childhood, but returned every time like nothing ever happened. Mutta guesses it's probably going to be the same now, he's not worried and so he decides not to pray. Back at the moon, Hibito recovers after having lost his footing, he notices Damian's condition is worsening and at this rate Damian would not make it to the sunlight. Hibito needed to generate heat, and decided to use the flare to do so. He wouldn't be able to signal Freddie or Buddy about their location, but he didn't have time to think about that. He starts to build a makeshift fireplace while recalling something Damian's son told him. Hibito fires the flare into the ground near the makeshift fireplace, meanwhile mission control is informed that Brian 03 has arrived at the Buggy crash site, they try to get a visual into the crater but it is futile, Azuma advises Claud regarding something. Hibito places heated scraps and rubble on Damian's spacesuit to warm him up, and it is effective, they start moving again. After a while, Freddie and Buddy arrive at the original crash site and prepare to begin their rescue operation. Hibito on his way up tries to contact Houston but cannot make any contact, they make it out of the crater and Hibito exposes Damian to sunlight for a minute to warm up his suit. After making sure Damian is well warmed up, Hibito tries to contact Houston again, after finding out he still cannot contact anyone he gets frustrated. However, mission control receive the spacesuit alert and find out Damian is with Hibito, and both of them have made it out though they are unable to communicate. Their current location is exactly as JAXA suggested, 20 kilometers in a 3 0'clock direction from the moon. One of the employees then raises an alarm, informing everyone that Hibito has only 10 minutes of reserve oxygen left. Freddie and Buddy are updated about the situation immediately and start heading out to the updated location, Buddy is upset about the fact that it'll take them twenty minutes to reach Hibito using the Buggy, they won't be able to make it in time. Meanwhile, Hibito moves Gibson and provides shade to protect Damian from sudden heat spikes. He advises Damian to wait there until help comes. Damian asks Hibito where is he about to go to which Hibito replies there is something he's always wanted to try, talking a walk on the moon by himself. Hibito starts walking, knowing that he has 8 minutes to live, he looks at the crater they just came out from and contemplates jumping back in. If he's doing to die he'd rather go back and look up at the stars, it will cause Freddie and Buddy some trouble but he guesses they'll forgive him for that. Just as he's about to jump in he spots a flash, the same kind of flash that he spotted when he first landed on the moon. He decides to change his plan and investigate the source of the flash. After a short walk, Hibito reaches the spot where the flash was coming from, he notices an astronaut toy figure standing there with Brian's name written on it. Characters In Order Of Appearance *Buddy Waters *Freddie Saturn *Nanba Hibito *Hoshika Tadashi *Nanba Mutta *Mother Nanba *Father Nanba *Damien Kweller *Azuma Takio *Claud Category:Anime